1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording mediums, and more particularly to a recording medium which records a program causing a computer to perform data transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In data transfer through a network, an error may occur, in which case data sent from a sending apparatus would not be received by a receiving apparatus.
As a way of dealing with such a situation, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-197152 discloses a serving device which senses an error, automatically handles the same, and further notifies of occurrence of the error.
As another way of dealing with the situation, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-32184 discloses an image processor which can automatically switch a transmission method upon occurrence of an error to another transmission method for retransmission.
When the server device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-197152 is employed, however, a sending apparatus would not be able to acquire states and capabilities of a receiving apparatus, and thus, it cannot select an alternative transmission method if any.
When the image processor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-32184 is employed, again, the sending apparatus cannot confirm the capabilities of the receiving apparatus. The receiving apparatus may not be able to receive data with the switched other transmission method, causing another error to occur.